


Peter Parker's Practical Practice Plan to Perfect Kisses

by Erza_Inu_Hyuga



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hormones, Horny Peter Parker, Horny Teenagers, Lime, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erza_Inu_Hyuga/pseuds/Erza_Inu_Hyuga
Summary: Peter Parker essentially starts puberty... At 21... For Deadpool. Bring all your confussed uncles and aunts as Ironman tries to bond with his new 'son', Deadpool flirts hard and Spiderman tries his best to confess his feelings to his best friend via his civilian persona.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Peter Parker's Practical Practice Plan to Perfect Kisses

It wasn't that hard, right?

He'd done stuff like this before. Hung out, grabs food, kicked ass and took some names. But recently, it was getting harder and harder to get through a night potrol without losing his mind over the smallest- Or, not so small in Deadpool's case- things.

Peter never saw himself as a typical teen. Call him an edgy little shit, Tony liked to, but he was always too busy swinging around town and saving the mildly startled citizen to actually knuckle down and play the new AC game or hang out with friends. He likes to say that's why he never really got invited to parties and things.

I mean, there was the one time he and Ned stayed up late watching Star Wars drunk but that just lead to a lot of angry Tweets and a lot of vomit. Not to self - Drinking bad. But for now, he would just have to accept it. 

Long after finishing puberty, now at the 21, Peter Benjamin Parker was finally getting hormones prompted towards the sexy-times, and it was coming with a hole lotta issues.

First came the whole 'crush' thing. Women are nice. Boobs. Yes, boobs. Nothing to complain about. Ass came in all shapes and sizes, from people of all shapes and sizes. As a scientist, Peter loved analysing those shapes and sizes and all there... patterns...

After a few incidents in the Gym's locker room, Peter having to hide in the showers and use his belt to keep something other than his Jean's in place, it was becoming very clear that boobs on men, or lack there of, were just as appealing to his Little Web Spinner.

There was no way Aunt May needed to know. Nat, Pepper and Wanda were just not options. Peter is pretty sure Wanda already gets were his brains ia at last time he stayed round to watch Thor and Steve challenge each other to competitions. Thor's Adam's apple prominent as he took down another mug of beer, the liquid dripping down his chin and occasionally leaving wet marks on his shirt. Steve bending down and taking a firm grip on the handle of the hammer, tugging at it hard enough to make his muscle ripple under the force....

Wanda defiantly knew by now. Pillows don't stop physics.

The biggest, worst idea was defiantly doing to Mr.Stark. The thought was bad enough when it was Aunt May, but even she wasn't as need to know invasive as Tony. 

Keeping it on the downlow was defiantly the best for now. He was trying his best! God! He was trying!

But life just wasn't cutting the boy any breaks here.

"Heya, Baby-Boy!" A voice sang, shooting up from his thoughts, Peter's hands came down to balance him as his senses located the noise.

Red and black spandex coated a layer of muscle and bulk. Bucky was defiantly one of the people Peter saw as being the definition of 'thiccc' but after spending days contemplating the exact girth of the arms and thighs on his man, it was concluded that Deadpool won this one.

Deep set tones carved shadows into his pelvis and chest, embellishing the ridiculous amount of work that went into a body like that. And Peter would love to work with a body like that.

Hands on his wrists, hounding him up on the headboard of a bed somewhere, anywhere, pushing into him like he was his - God, Peter would beg to be his. He probably has, plenty of times when Aunt May was on a late shift and fucking his fist for 2 hours was the only way to calm himself from his own brain.

"H-Hey, Pool..."

He was fucked. Well and truly. But not by a hot spandex super hero.

No, by the world.


End file.
